1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and in particular to high compression internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, and more particularly to an improved piston head for high compression internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines which protects and extends the life of the head gasket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines of the high compression variety and in particular of the diesel variety operate at compression ratios significantly greater than that of internal combustion engines of the gasoline variety. The fuel air mixture of a diesel engine ignites as a result of compression at this greater compression ratio. A diesel engine is normally of two piece construction, a lower half or block and an upper half or engine head, the two halves defining a plurality of cylinders with a piston reciprocating within the cylinders, combustion taking place proximate the upper half or engine head within the combustion chamber. Between the block and engine head there is positioned a gasket means.
In the normal operation of a diesel engine, the piston reciprocates upwardly within the cylinder during the compression stroke igniting the fuel air mixture proximate to top dead center. Normally, upon ignition, the piston""s upward movement terminates prior to reaching the gasket means between the block and engine head. This exposes the gasket means to the heat of ignition and thus over time leads to deterioration of the gasket means and costly downtime and labor for replacement thereof. This operation also occurs in internal combustion engines of the spark plug ignition type, but not to the extent of diesels.
Applicant""s piston head design for internal combustion engines provides for a piston head which protects the head gasket and insures that the upper circumference portion of the piston is positioned adjacent the head gasket at the time ignition takes place. This design will permit even higher compression ratios and provide a larger surface to dissipate heat.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel piston head for internal combustion engines, which piston head is formed with an annular outward and upward flare about its upper circumferential periphery, this annular upward flare being positioned adjacent the head gasket at the point of ignition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel piston head for an internal combustion engine which will extend the life of the head gasket of the internal combustion engine and reduce the necessity for replacement of same.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel piston head for internal combustion engines which is easily adapted to existing pistons for internal combustion engines.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel internal combustion engine which will permit higher compression ratios.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel internal combustion engine which will dissipate heat more quickly.
A piston for an internal combustion engine of the high compression type, the piston having a body member defined by a cylindrical side wall and a lower end with means for connection to a piston rod and an upper end defining the piston head, the piston head having an upstanding spherical section portion having a diameter less than the diameter of the piston, the spherical section portion being flared outwardly and upwardly to the circumferential periphery of the piston head so as to form an annular U-shaped trough about said spherical section portion and an annular crest about said annular trough, the annular crest terminating at and defining the circumferential periphery of the piston head coincidental with the cylindrical side wall of the piston.